Offending A Fox
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: AU WDZ An Affair of Honor. "She may not be my wife yet, but she's a member of my family." Diego said, fighting the urge to punch the man…Señor Avila smiled. "Then you'd defend the honor of both. That is if there's any inclination in you to defend them." He said. Diego de la Vega x Esperanza Montoya (O.C.)
1. A Thrown Gauntlet

Offending a Fox

* * *

**A/N:** My usual disclaimers: all copyrights go to those who rightfully own them.

Ok, I may not like the second season of Zorro as much as the first, but _An Affair of Honor_ is one of my favorite episodes. Part of me wishes though that Avila could've had his own arc because he is pretty fascinating; come on, this is a guy who pits people in duels against himself for money. All the fun that can be had but alas, we just got the one (which in of itself is pretty good).

I changed a few things in this so a heads up but I tried to stick to the episode as much as possible. There were a couple of things that didn't make sense such as how did Avila and Pineda know who Alejandro was and how did Zorro get to the duel before Reyes and Garcia did (even though they went to free him).

With all that said, enjoy and destroy!

* * *

A Thrown Gauntlet

_Señor_ Avila held his rapier up to the challenger. Pineda dropped his handkerchief, the signal to start. Avila lunged at the challenger. The challenger parried and darted back.

And so began their dance.

* * *

Diego's sharp ears picked up the sound of metal on metal; rapiers. Somebody was fighting a duel. Turning, he saw Don José Madrileño fighting a newcomer, someone with dark hair streaked with gray and bright brown eyes.

Their boots tapped on the dirt. The rapiers clanged against each other. Everyone watched, their breath in their throats. The newcomer was very good, Diego thought as he studied the man's footwork and nimble movements.

"Wonder what's going on?" Esperanza asked, keeping her arm looped around his.

"Let's go find out." Diego said, looking through the crowd. Sure enough, he sees Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes standing by a carriage. He and Esperanza walk towards them.

The two men were watching the duel with wide eyes. Diego and Esperanza got close to them. Garcia didn't notice them slipping in but Reyes did, quickly taking off his hat and giving a respectful smile to Esperanza.

"This fellow's pretty good, isn't he, sergeant?" Diego asked.

"Of course he's good." Garcia said before realizing who had addressed them. "¡Don Diego! ¡_Señorita_ Montoya! _¡__Buenos días!_" Garcia said, quickly taking off his hat. He elbowed Reyes in the side. "Have you forgotten, _baboso_?"

"What, _sargento_?" Reyes innocently asked.

"That it's customary to take off your hat in the presence of a lady!" Garcia gripped.

"My hat is already off, _sargento_." Reyes said, pointing to the hat in his hands.

"Which is against regulation!" Garcia said.

"I saw the two of them coming before you did." Reyes complained, pointing to Esperanza and Diego. "Besides, aren't you against regulation yourself by not having your hat on?"

Diego smiled as Esperanza giggled.

Garcia groaned. "You're treading on thin ice, Corporal." He gave a firm look at the man.

"_Si, sargento_." Reyes said, a sad look crossing his face.

There was a final clash and a clang. Everyone looked to see the newcomer holding his rapier up to Don José's chest. "I yield!" Don José said, holding his hands up in the customary stance of surrender. Everyone applauded. The men took off their dueling gloves and put their rapiers on a table covered with rapiers and gloves. The newcomer patted Don José on the back, silently congratulating him on a job well done. Don José bowed, the customary acceptance.

The man walked around, studying everyone around him. "Come, gentlemen! Who else wishes to duel me?" He asked. "Don't be alarmed! I won't hurt you! It's merely a test of skill!"

"I can only think of one swordsman who can defeat _Señor_ Avila there." Garcia said.

"You mean our friend, the fox?" Esperanza asked, a grin crossing her face.

"I doubt Zorro himself would be able to take him on and survive." Garcia said. "I've fought the Fox many times…"

"…and lost." Reyes said.

Garcia gave a firm look to Reyes. "Of course, _baboso_! If anyone's defeated Zorro, they haven't lived to tell the tale! That is probably why I'm still alive."

Time to have a little fun. Diego thought with a smirk as he looked at Garcia. "How about you take him on?" He said, tilting his head at Avila. "Seeing as you're the expert among us."

Garcia's eyes became as big as saucers. "I'm flattered, Don Diego! But I'm not _that_ good." Garcia said, shaking his head. "Besides, I don't have a _peso_ to my name…"

Reyes tucked his hand into his pocket and took out a small coin. "I have a _peso_!"

Garcia slapped at his hand. "Not now, stupid! When you have money, I don't need it! Yet when I do need money, you don't have it! When I want your money, I ask for it, don't I?"

"_Si, sargento_…even though you've never paid me back." Reyes said.

After a few moments, Avila walks over to them, a smile on his face. "How about you, _señor_?" Avila asks Diego. "I see you don't have any scars, so I must assume you're an expert with the sword."

Diego smiled, preparing his excuse. "Perhaps the reason I don't have any scars is because I don't duel."

"It's true. Don Diego is the clumsiest swordsman in all of California. But he's an expert in other matters." Garcia explained before his eyes went blank. "Like…books…and music…and fine wine…"

"Ah yes, I have heard of you." Avila said, looking over Diego with a look of disdain. It reminded him of the looks Father used to give him before he revealed his knowledge of Zorro's identity. "Shame though, the _señoritas_ love a man who knows his way with a rapier." Avila looked over Esperanza. "Trust me on this, Don Diego."

Diego felt the familiar bile rising in his throat.

Esperanza tightened her grip on his arm. It was to remind him to keep a cool head. "Diego has never needed to prove anything to me." She said, giving Avila a firm look. "And he'll never need to, either."

"You're lucky." Avila said, giving a courteous bow. "_Un placer conocerte, mi bella señorita_." He raised Esperanza's hand to his lips. "And I mean that in the most respectful terms." Avila said, turning around and leaving.

Diego eyed Avila suspiciously, unsure if Avila had eyes on his fiancée.

"Don't worry about him wooing me away, Diego. I'm yours, remember?" Esperanza said, brushing down the shoulders of his soft pink jacket.

Diego smiled. "I have no intention of letting you go." He said, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Esperanza!" Tia Marcella called out from the well. Her brown _rebozo_ waved along with her tiny arm. "Can I see you for a minute?"

"I'll be right there!" Esperanza said before turning to Diego. "You don't mind if I go?"

"I'll only mind if you forget to go riding with me later tonight." Diego teased, kissing Esperanza. "See you in a little bit."

"See you in a bit. It was good seeing you, _sargento_, corporal." Esperanza said before she left. Garcia and Reyes waved at her. The Fox's curiosity was piqued. He decided to find out more about Avila. Newcomers have never fared well in Los Angeles. "How long has _Señor_ Avila been in Los Angeles?" Diego asked as they walked to the _posada_.

"A couple of days." Garcia said.

"What can you tell me about him?" Diego asked.

"Not much, except that he fights duels. All of them have been friendly." Garcia said. "But it's only a matter of time until he offends the wrong person. I pity the poor fool who crosses swords with him in a real duel though."

Interesting… "Maybe we should continue this discussion over refreshments?" Diego suggested.

Garcia's eyes went wide in delight. "I was about to suggest that, Don Diego! Except…this time, you'll be my guest." He turned to Reyes, holding out his hand expectantly. "_Now_ you can lend me that peso, Corporal Reyes.

* * *

"How did we do?" Avila asked Pineda, wiping his face with a towel. Although it didn't seem like much, only five men today were willing to dole out money for the privilege of dueling him. Even then, they gave pocket change. Ah…he longed for the days in Madrid when he was known as champion with the blade! Before he crossed that one fool…

"Twenty _pesos_." Pineda said, holding up Avila's blue coat.

Avila grimaced, putting down his towel and allowing Pineda to help him with his jacket. "That's enough for one more night at the inn. At this rate, we'll never reach San Juan." He said. Los Angeles was a sleepy _pueblo_, no place for a champion like him! It'll never become as large as Madrid! "We must get a large sum of money quickly."

A gleam crossed Pineda's face as he packed up the rapiers and gloves. "I saw you were talking to Diego de la Vega just now."

"And?" Avila asked.

"Don't you know his father is the richest man in this part of California?" Pineda asked.

"Provoke him into a duel?" Avila asked. "I doubt it. He's too much of a weakling to defend the family honor."

"Why not? You've done it before. Papa de la Vega will quietly settles the whole thing with a handsome sum…"

Avila smiled, finally understanding where his friend was going. He glanced at the young woman who had accompanied de la Vega. She was talking to an older woman by the well. De la Vega was giving him jealous glances when he made that quip about fencing and by also kissing the lady's hand.

He knew how he can get de la Vega's attention…

* * *

"Would you like to have lunch with me today at the _posada_?" _Tía_ Marcella asked Esperanza.

"That sounds wonderful, actually." Esperanza said. They walked into the inn, past a disheartened Corporal Reyes. Garcia must've gotten the last _peso_ from him after all. She felt a little sorry for him. "I can pay for Corporal Reyes' lunch, _Tía_ Marcella. That is if you don't mind if he has lunch with us." Esperanza said.

"That's a wonderful idea, Esperanza." Tia Marcella said. "That is if the good corporal doesn't mind."

His eyes lit up. "It's never too much trouble, _Señora _Marcella! And _muchos gracias, Señorita _Montoya."

"_De nada_." Esperanza said with a smile.

They entered the inn. It was loud due to the lunchtime crowd. A guitar softly played from the corner. The smells of _tamales_, _carne con chiles_ and _enchiladas_ filled the air, making Esperanza's stomach rumble. A large fire in the fireplace burned to ward off the early November chill.

Papa was sitting with Don Nacho, Don Alfredo and Don Cornelio at their usual table. They were playing their traditional round of _botifarra_.

Diego and Garcia were sitting at another table, enjoying a bottle of wine and possibly sharing information about Avila.

She really hoped that the newcomer was just passing through. After the scare with Basilio last week, she prayed that there would be a lull until the Fox was needed again.

The only table left had two chairs. "I'll get the third." Esperanza said, walking over to Papa's table. "Hello Papa, is it all right if I take the extra chair?" She asked, pointing to the spare.

"Go ahead, _mi chiquita_." Papa said with a smile, looking up from his cards.

Esperanza picked up the empty chair and prepared to walk back to the corner table where Reyes and _Tía_ Marcella are talking.

* * *

Avila was watching from his corner as the young woman walked back, carrying the third chair. Perfect…

Timing his steps, he stepped in front of her. Her big green eyes looked up at him in surprise and she almost dropped the chair. "Excuse me, _Señor_ Avila! I didn't see you."

"Forgive me, _señorita_. You make it hard for a man to watch where he's going." He said, taking the chair and setting it down. A flush crossed her pale freckled cheeks. "Will you like to join me for lunch?"

"I appreciate the offer, _Señor_ Avila, but I'm having lunch with some friends. Maybe some other time." She said, stepping aside.

"The old woman and the shrimp soldier, then." He grabbed the meaty part of her right arm. She gasped. "They can wait…we'll have a private lunch in my room. Just you and me…" He said, pulling her close to him. He brushed her hair out of her face. It smelled of rosewater and those white flowers that grew everywhere. "I'll thread roses through your hair and tonight…" he said, tracing her spine.

The young woman looked horrified at his implications. Of course he had no intention of forcing her to do anything. Just the man who has cow eyes for her. "It's improper!" She hissed.

"I'm not the one talking with a man she isn't married to. That makes you a _coqueta_, doesn't it?" Avila asked.

"Please let me go." The woman begged, pulling her arm away. Avila held onto her sleeve tightly.

* * *

_Rrrrrip!_ The sound of tearing fabric cut through the room. Everyone went silent.

Diego looked up at where the sound came from. He saw a humiliated Esperanza holding up the right shoulder of her torn white blouse to keep it from falling over. Avila gripped the torn sleeve.

Not Esperanza…

Diego got up and headed over, feeling his anger burn. Father was already crossing the room, taking off his black jacket.

"Are you hurt, _chiquita_?!" Father asked, draping the jacket over her shoulders to preserve her modesty.

"I'm fine." Esperanza said, shaking and pulling the jacket close to her. Her words were meant to calm them but Diego could see the fear and mortification in her face.

"Forgive me, _señorita_. It was an accident." Avila said, bowing and giving her back her sleeve. "I wasn't aware you had so many admirers. And all of them different ages!"

The words were innocent. But the implications weren't.

"You're disturbing the peace, _Señor_ Avila. That's against the law." Garcia said in a firm voice, crossing the room. "Please leave."

Diego grabbed Avila's shoulder and spun him around. "She may not be my wife yet, but she's a member of my family." Diego said, fighting the urge to punch the man. "You offend her, you offend my father and myself.

_Señor_ Avila smiled. "Then you'd defend the honor of both. That is if there's any inclination in you to defend them." He said.

That's it. Diego's temper snapped and he thrust his fist into Avila's face with every inch of flaming passion he had.

The man flew backwards over a nearby table, landing on the hard wood floor.

* * *

Avila could taste metal in his mouth as he stared down the angry de la Vega who had punched him. He knew what it was. Rubbing his lips, he felt the familiar warm touch of blood.

He fought the urge to smile as he stood up. Pineda's plan was working and they would receive a handsome payoff.

"No man strikes me without impunity." Avila said, wiping his face. "My second will call on you tonight."

* * *

Diego shook, watching as Avila and his assistant headed upstairs, the leather case carrying his rapiers under the assistant's arm.

Oh God…how could he have been so stupid?! Avila was waiting for a moment to corner him! Now he had to defend the honor of both Esperanza and his family.

"Diego?" Esperanza asked as she walked over. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He said, wrapping one arm over her shoulder and kissing her. "What about you?"

"It's just a torn sleeve. Nothing a thread and needle won't cure." Esperanza said, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"Looks like we'll be finishing our game later." Father said to his _botifarra_ partners, picking up his hat.

"Don Diego, you can't fight Senor Avila! He'll kill you!" Garcia begged.

But it was too late. Diego thought sadly, rubbing Esperanza's hair. The gauntlet had been thrown down. "If you can find a way out of it, then let me know." Diego said.

* * *

**A/N:** So here we go! Hopefully the next two chapters will be as good.


	2. Dropping the Handkerchief

Dropping the Handkerchief

* * *

The warm November sun shone down on the _patio_ of the de la Vega _hacienda_. Alejandro and Esperanza were sitting at the wrought iron table. Esperanza, now changed into her green dress, was repairing her blouse. She had calmed down but refused to discuss what Avila had said to her. No doubt it was bad, she sometimes kept things private to keep the peace in the family.

Diego was pacing the _patio_, his neckerchief untied and the collars of his shirt hanging open. He hadn't said a single word since they left the _posada_. Hand up to his chin, he had that preoccupied look on his face.

Silence hung over the three, reminding Alejandro of the times before he realized who Zorro was.

Alejandro studied his son as he paced. He could see the shame and dread on his face. Not that he blamed Diego, he thought.

The de la Vega men were very protective of the women they loved. Twenty-five years ago, if he and Elena had been in Diego and Esperanza's places, he would've done the exact same thing his son did.

True, he would've been expected to fight a duel to salvage not only the family's honor but Elena's as well. But they were worth defending.

Except he didn't have a secret to hide. Unlike his son, the champion of the people. The whole secret was protected by the façade that Diego was incompetent as a swordsman, a fop only interested in books and music.

Now that was all in jeopardy.

If he fought as Diego de la Vega, he would surely be killed.

But if he fought as Zorro, his secret would be exposed.

"Don't blame yourself, _mijo_. It was only natural to go to your fiancée's defense." Alejandro said gently, trying to reassure his son. "I would've done the same if it were your mother…"

"I don't know. The trouble is, Father, I don't know when to think like Zorro, or myself or what's expected of me! I don't know anymore." Diego groaned, sitting down. He took out a cigarillo and lit it, taking nervous puffs.

"One thing is certain. You can't fight this man as Diego de la Vega." Alejandro said.

"I can fight him clumsily, I've done that before." Diego said.

"Or you could accidentally win. You've done that too." Esperanza suggested.

"No." Alejandro said as he shook his head. He had seen Avila in action earlier that day and knew he was an experienced dueler. He'd figure out that Diego was better than he pretended to be and slice him to ribbons. "In order to survive this duel, you'll need to use the skill of Zorro."

"And risk my identity?" Diego asked.

"Better that than your life." Alejandro said. He had always supported his son's exploits as Zorro before he revealed the truth in Monterey. However, this was different. His only child's life was in danger. He had promised himself the day he first held his newborn son that he would do everything in his power to protect him.

If that meant Diego never being the Fox again, then so be it. He wasn't going to bury his son.

"I hate to say this, Diego, but Papa's right." Esperanza said, biting off the thread.

The sound of horses came close to the _hacienda_. The three of them exchanged glances of surprise. Alejandro wasn't expecting company and it was clear that Diego and Esperanza weren't either. "Who could that be?" Alejandro asked as the three of them stood up, walking to the door.

* * *

"Corporal, you carry these." Diego recognized Garcia's voice. He opened the door. Sure enough, he and Corporal Reyes were on the other side, carrying what looked like fencing equipment. "_Buenos tardes_, Don Diego, Don Alejandro, _Señorita_ Montoya!" Garcia said, taking off his hat, giving a sharp glance at Reyes. After a few seconds of fumbling, Reyes had taken off his hat.

"_Buenos tardes_ to you too, _sargento_, corporal." Don Alejandro said. Esperanza and Diego nodded their greetings.

"Do you have a few minutes, Don Diego?" Garcia asked.

"What can I do for you?" Diego asked, now very curious about the dueling equipment.

"Nothing. We've come to do something for you." Garcia said with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Esperanza asked.

"_¡Si! _We're going to give you the benefit of our expert knowledge of the manly art of dueling." Garcia said.

"It won't take long." Reyes said, earning an eye roll from Garcia.

Diego grinned and could see similar smiles crossing Father and Esperanza's faces. This was promising to be very entertaining.

"Sergeant, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this! Heaven must've sent you!" Diego said, playing the part of clumsiest swordsman to a hilt.

This made Garcia beam. "Oh no, it was our idea!" Reyes said with an innocent smile.

Garcia glared at him before holding up a fencing mask. "Please put on the mask, Don Diego, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Should we sit down somewhere comfortable?" Father asked, offering Esperanza his arm.

Esperanza looped her arm through his. "Of course." She said and they walked to the nearby bench.

"Should I have the smelling salts ready?" Father joked as they made themselves comfortable on the bench.

"For Diego or me?" Esperanza asked, grinning.

"Oh don't worry _Señorita_ Montoya, there won't be any blood." Garcia said as he and Reyes put the fencing equipment down on the planter. They began removing their holsters and put on their dueling gloves. Diego prepared to put the mask on the correct way when an idea struck him.

"Sergeant, where do I put it?" Diego innocently asked, holding up the mask.

"Why on your head of course, Don Diego!" Garcia laughed as he picked up a rapier.

On the head, huh? Diego thought as he rested the mask on the top of his head and took an exaggerated dueling stance, using the cigarillo as a rapier. "Do I look like a _caballero_?"

Everyone began laughing. "You look like you're wearing a beehive on your head!" Esperanza laughed, her green eyes bright.

"Maybe he'll set a trend." Father said, the grin on his face getting even wider.

"No, Don Diego, over the face! Like this!" Garcia said, taking the mask and putting it over his face. Reyes held up the spare mask to Diego.

"Oh, no, Corporal!" Diego said, preparing to step off to the side. He figured that he'd have more fun watching Garcia and Reyes having at it over actually fencing and pretending to be poor at it. He knew the two men were not as good fencers as they pretended to be. "I think I will learn much faster by watching you two."

"An excellent idea, Don Diego!" Garcia said. "I don't know why I didn't think of that."

"I know why." Reyes said.

Garcia gave him a firm glance. "Shut up and put the mask on." He said. Reyes did as he ordered. Diego stepped back, joining Esperanza and Father by the bench. Reyes and Garcia picked up their rapiers and got into position. "Don Diego? Would you be kind enough to give the signal to start?"

Diego tucked his hand into his coat and took out his lacy handkerchief. He decided to casually drop it. Reyes took the first move and sliced off the last three buttons of the sergeant's uniform. The silver buttons scattered over the _patio_ floor.

Garcia's masked face turned to Reyes. Diego could imagine him rolling his big brown eyes. "Stupid! Wait for the signal!"

"He gave the signal!" Reyes said. "_En garde_!" He sliced off several more buttons before Garcia could react.

Diego looked down at Esperanza and Father. Her hand was over her mouth while her pale face was a very unladylike red. Father just grinned, shaking his head. Diego smiled at them.

Garcia took off his mask. "Did you give the signal, Don Diego?" He asked. Diego, Esperanza and Father all pointed to the dropped handkerchief. Garcia nodded, lowering his mask and resuming the position. "_En garde_!"

Reyes jumped like a jackrabbit as he and Garcia traded a few parries. Garcia lunged at Reyes with a little more force than expected for a friendly duel. Reyes fell onto the planter while Garcia's rapier stuck itself right into the tree in the center of the _patio_. Garcia began tugging the rapier to get it lose but it was stuck fast.

Diego walked over. "I would like to thank you both very much. Sergeant, you've clearly shown me the mistakes a man should _not_ make." He said.

Garcia gave a weak smile as he and Reyes took off their masks. "_Si_, Don Diego, that's what I was trying to do. Showing you the mistakes a man should _not_ make." He grunted as he tugged on the rapier one last time, finally getting it free. He began picking up the equipment. "Come along, Private Reyes."

"Corporal." Reyes protested.

"Private." Garcia warned. "Remember what I said about that thin ice."

The two lancers left with dejected looks on their faces, closing the door behind them.

Father, Esperanza and Diego merely looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

After supper, Esperanza and Diego settled down at the piano in the _sala_. They had taken to the habit of playing a duet together every night. Most of the time, they played Soler sonatas or a Carnicer overture. Other times, they played the songs the _vaqueros_ would sing as they worked.

That night, Diego was playing a sad song. Not that she blamed him, she thought as she studied him. He was thinking about the upcoming duel. There was an occupied look in his brown hazel eyes. She felt Bernardo looking at them from his place as page turner. He was worried too.

She was too. The memories of Monasterio and _Señor_ Basilio discovering Zorro's identity costume played over and over in her mind. While she fully accepted the possibility that Diego could be killed or discovered, she still dreaded the thought of losing him. The memory of seeing Basilio shot while wearing the Zorro costume gave her nightmares.

Papa stopped by them, putting his wine glass down on the piano. "Is our playing bothering you, Father?" Diego asked, stopping.

"Frankly, yes, Diego." Papa said. "You should be concerned with the problem of fighting a duel or rather _not_ fighting one."

"Who says I'm not?" Diego asked, looking up.

"I am too." Esperanza said, taking his hand.

"I know." Diego said with a sigh, rubbing the pearl inlaid ring he had given her for her last birthday. "I just don't know what to do."

It hurt seeing him so hopeless. Esperanza wished she knew what to say or do to help him.

Bernardo drew a **Z** in the air, making the swishing sound.

"No." Diego said. "Not until someone gives me one good reason why Zorro should get mixed up in this."

There was a knock at the door. The four of them looked at each other in dread. It could only be Avila's second. "Go see who it is, Bernardo." Papa said in a low voice. Bernardo walked to the door. Diego, Papa and Esperanza also turned to the door but remained where they were.

Bernardo opened the door. Standing there was a short man dressed in green. With his angular features and sharp eyes, he reminded Esperanza of a rat. She wouldn't have been surprised to see a thick tail after him. "You can tell Don Diego that _Señor_ Pineda is here to arrange the place and time of the duel." He said. Bernardo looked at him in confusion, pressing his hand to his ear.

"Please come in." Diego said, standing up and walking over to them. Esperanza and Papa also walked over. Time to play hostess, she thought, drawing herself up. Maybe she could smooth this out without Diego having to do anything.

"Would you care for something to drink?" Esperanza asked, keeping her hand on Diego's.

"No, thank you." Pineda said, stepping inside. Bernardo closed the door.

"You have a message for me, _Señor_?" Diego asked.

"_Señor_ Avila will meet you in the _patio_ garden of the tavern at twelve o'clock noon tomorrow." He said, looking them over.

"You may tell _Señor_ Avila that I will be there." Diego said in a calm voice. "My father will act as my second."

Esperanza's heart sank as Pineda and Papa gave each other a respectful nod of the head.

It was settled. Diego would die tomorrow.

Pineda turned to leave and Bernardo opened the door. However, Pineda stopped. "Oh, uh, one other little matter." He said as he turned back around. "I don't wish to alarm you, Don Diego, but my friend is a great swordsman. He has killed many men. But he has no particular interest in killing you."

"That's good news." Diego said, trying to chuckle. "I'm not particularly interested in being killed."

"Not with a wedding on the horizon. It would be a shame to leave a beautiful bride without her handsome groom." Pineda said, glancing at Esperanza. "There is a way to avoid it. You are rich. _Señor_ Avila is poor. You wouldn't even miss the few thousand _pesos_ needed to satisfy his honor." He said, a smile crossing his face.

So _that's_ his game! Esperanza thought as she, Papa and Diego exchanged shocked glances. He planned on blackmailing them! She felt sick to her stomach.

A smile crossed Diego's face. "May we show you to the gate?" He asked before grabbing Pineda's arm. Papa grabbed the other one and Bernardo opened the front door. The two de la Vegas dragged Pineda outside. Esperanza and Bernardo followed, with the _mozo_ running towards the front gate. He threw it open, bowing and gesturing outwards.

Diego and Papa tossed Pineda out. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, sending dust everywhere. Bernardo closed the door, dusted his hands together and did a dance step towards them, a large grin on his face. All of them laughed. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Diego asked.

Bernardo nodded, drawing the **Z** in the air. "You're right, Bernardo. This is a job for Zorro." Papa said, patting Diego on the shoulder. "Good luck, my son." He went into the _sala_.

"Saddle Tornado and get yourself to bed." Diego said to Bernardo, patting him on the back. Grin still on his face, Bernardo hurried after Papa. No doubt he was going to use the entrance in the _sala_.

Time for another round of waiting. "Do you want me to wait up for you?" Esperanza asked.

"That won't be necessary, thank you though." Diego said, kissing her and making her feet stick to the floor. She could taste the faint hint of wine on his breath. He ran his fingers through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

There was the sound of hoof beats by the door, causing them to break their kiss. "Stay here with the horses, Private Reyes." It was Garcia.

"Wonder what he wants at this hour." Esperanza said.

"Well, we'll find out." Diego said, going to the door.

* * *

Garcia stood at the door, feeling the overwhelming guilt threaten to tear him apart. What he was about to do to Don Diego would be one of the most painful things he's ever done.

But he couldn't let him die. _Señor_ Avila would surely kill him. The man who always brought him drinks and meals at the tavern, who didn't give him trouble and laughed at his jokes, who always stood up for him and smoothed things out with his wits rather than the sword. Don Diego would be a husband next spring and spoke about having at least three children.

Garcia couldn't deny his friend that opportunity.

If Garcia had a closest friend, it would be his boyhood friend Don Diego de la Vega. One of the few men he truly admired and respected along with Capitán Toledano, Don Alejandro de la Vega and El Zorro.

Garcia remembered an incident from years ago, when he had to serve as second to a fellow soldier, Private Joaquin Santiago. Santiago was unlucky, taking a bullet to the chest and bleeding out in minutes. He watched his loyal soldier and good friend die. The memories of it still made him shiver.

He didn't want to bury another friend.

The door opened. On the other side was Don Diego and _Señorita_ Montoya. Forcing a smile on his face, he removed his hat. "_Buenas tardes_, Don Diego, _Señorita_ Montoya." Garcia said.

"What a pleasant surprise." Don Diego said, the winning grin on his face. That smile only made Garcia feel worse.

He was going to betray Don Diego's trust. But he could never live with himself if Don Diego got seriously hurt or died.

"How can we help you tonight?" _Señorita_ Montoya asked.

"Can we please speak to Don Diego privately for a few moments?" Garcia asked. He didn't want Senorita Montoya to see what he was about to do to her fiancé. She was very kind, always asking how he was doing, taking his side whenever Diego and Zorro played pranks on him and giving him ointments for his aching joints. She was a real lady and Don Diego was very lucky to be marrying her. She would be furious with Garcia when she learned what he did.

But he couldn't bear to see her hurt either. Garcia shivered as he remembered how Santiago's widow, Lupe, withered away. She died six months later of a broken heart.

He didn't want to subject _Señorita_ Montoya to that.

In time, she'd understand and forgive him. Hopefully.

"I'm in a hurry, sergeant but what is it you need?" Don Diego asked. Just like Don Diego, always the first to offer a helping hand. The guilt tore at him. Stay strong, he reminded himself. He needed to be a loyal friend to Don Diego.

Garcia had his excuse ready. "It's my horse, he's gone lame. Can you please see what's wrong with him?"

Don Diego and _Señorita_ Montoya looked at each other for a brief minute. "Sure."

"Don't be up too late." _Señorita_ Montoya reminded Don Diego, a faint smile crossing her face. "You have a big day tomorrow." She kissed his cheek.

"As if I need any reminding, _querida_." Don Diego said, rubbing her hair. "Sleep well."

He didn't understand what was going on. She was _glad_ her fiancé was going to risk his life tomorrow? At times, he didn't understand their relationship. It was like they shared a deep secret that they didn't want the world to know. He hoped when he found the woman he was going to marry that he'd understand.

"Good night then, _querido_. The same for you _sargento_, corporal." _Señorita_ Montoya said, waving to Private Reyes and Garcia before heading up the stairs. Good, Garcia thought as Don Diego walked out closing the gate behind him. She was safely away and couldn't see what he was about to do to her fiancé.

"What's wrong?" Don Diego asked, walking over to Garcia's horse.

"He was limping, like this." Garcia explained, demonstrating.

"Which leg is it?" Don Diego asked.

"That one." Garcia pointed to the left rear leg. Don Diego bent down and carefully held up the leg, checking for problems.

Now. Garcia waved to the bushes by the front door. Privates Ortega and Morales slipped out, yielding two sticks. With an aching heart, Garcia nodded. The two soldiers slammed their sticks onto Don Diego's head. The man let go of the horse's hoof, falling to the ground. He was out cold.

"I'm so sorry, Don Diego. But it's for your own good." Garcia apologized. It didn't soothe the pain. He looked at Ortega and Morales. "Take him to the woodshed and tie him up. Gag him as well so he won't make a sound."

* * *

Bernardo raced down the _hacienda_ staircase, searching for Don Alejandro and Esperanza. The sun was up and Diego was nowhere to be found. Tornado was still saddled in the cave, impatient at not having been ridden. Even more disturbing was the fact that Zorro's costume and rapier were still in the secret room. And Diego's bed was still neatly made. The appointed hour was drawing closer and closer.

Something bad had happened to Diego. He just _knew_ it.

Calm down, he told himself. Maybe Diego went out riding with Esperanza as they usually did. It still didn't explain why Tornado was still saddled and the bed looking like it hadn't been slept in.

He heard voices from the _sala_. "…have you seen Diego, Papa?" Esperanza asked.

"Not since last night." Don Alejandro said. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to ask him if he wanted to go riding with me today." Esperanza said.

"He's probably still asleep." Don Alejandro said.

"I knocked on his bedroom door and he didn't answer."

Oh no…Bernardo's dread multiplied. Something was _really_ wrong.

Rushing into the _sala_, he found Don Alejandro sitting at his desk, enjoying some frothy hot _chocolate_ and reading a letter. His dark green smoking jacket was over his nice brown suit. Esperanza was standing next to him, dressed in her favorite blue dress and wearing the pearl necklace she had inherited from her mother.

They looked up and saw him. Hands flying, Bernardo hurried over and tried to tell them what happened. "Slow down." Don Alejandro said, holding up his hand. "Now tell me what's upsetting you, Bernardo."

Bernardo held his hands before him and bent over as if riding a horse. "Tornado." Don Alejandro said. Bernardo nodded, pointing to the cabinet that led to the cave. "Zorro didn't come home?" Bernardo shook his head and made a motion of putting on a cape and hat. "Zorro's costume." Bernardo nodded and pretended to draw a sword. "His sword." Bernardo nodded again and pointed upstairs to the secret room. Their eyes went wide. "They're still in the secret room?!"

"Garcia…he asked Diego to help him last night. He'd know!" She said, rubbing the necklace.

"Get the cabriolet and a fast horse ready." Don Alejandro said as he got to his feet.

* * *

**A/N: **I tried to keep everyone's voices as separate and unique as possible and I didn't spend as much time on Garcia and Bernardo's narratives as I would've liked it but hopefully it'll all come together in the finale.

Speaking of which, uh oh…here we go! Stay tuned for the grand finale!


	3. On the Field of Honor

On the Field of Honor

* * *

The first thing Diego remembered feeling is a dull throbbing in his head. Ugh…the last time he felt that was when Basilio attacked him.

The air smelled of freshly cut wood and it was also very dark. Diego shivered, cold, tasting a piece of fabric in his mouth. His hands and feet tingled as if they had fallen asleep. Also, his arms felt like they had been pinned behind his back. He tried moving them and couldn't move them from their position. Looking down at his feet, he saw a rope tying his ankles together. What happened? He wondered as he tried to sit up.

His vision spun and he fell back over, hitting his head on a piece of wood. The aching feeling in his head intensified. "Aigh!" He cried in pain but the sound was muffled. Looking up, he studied the room he was being held captive in. It was small, barely the size of a broom closet, the walls made of wood. Streaks of light came through cracks in the wood walls. Logs were stacked all around. Diego noticed a deep scratch on the wall across from him, lined with dust

He immediately recognized it from his boyhood days. He had made a bet with Esperanza that he could chop more wood than she could. He swung the hatchet so hard that the head flew off and embedded itself into the wall. It took the two of them a quarter of an hour to wedge it loose because they were laughing so hard.

Foggy memories returned to him.

Esperanza's torn sleeve.

Garcia sticking the rapier in the tree.

Avila's blackmail.

Garcia's lame horse.

Clarity returned. He was supposed to stop Avila. Did Avila have him kidnapped in retaliation for roughing up his second?

No, Diego thought. Why would Avila lock him up in his own woodshed? He'd take him far away.

Another memory returned to Diego. The look on Garcia's face. He thought he looked sad and guilty for some reason.

Now it made sense, he thought. Garcia must've knocked him out, tied him up and locked him in the woodshed to keep him from fighting the duel.

Diego began pulling on the knots, determined to get himself free. He needed to become Zorro and run Avila out of town before the duel. Otherwise his father would have to take his place.

* * *

"Hah! Hah!" Papa cried as he cracked the whip. Lucia and Pequeño galloped as if their hooves were running over burning charcoal instead of the dirt road to Los Angeles. Their shiny manes flew out behind them and sweat gleamed down the horses' muscular bodies.

Esperanza clung to the sides of the cabriolet to keep from flying out. She looked out and saw Bernardo riding Princesa beside the carriage. The spirited mare was struggling to keep up with the madcap way Papa was driving Lucia and Pequeño. Sweat gleamed on her lithe body and foam was appearing in her mouth. Bernardo looked queasy, clinging to her reins for dear life.

She looked at Papa. All she could see was the worried fear on his face. He was thinking of his son. But they needed to slow down, otherwise Bernardo could fall off or Princesa would be too tired. She pressed her hand on his forearm to convince him to slow down. She pointed to Bernardo and Princesa. Papa got the hint and stopped using the whip. The horses slowed, allowing Bernardo time to regain control on his stomach.

The three of them rode to Los Angeles, the twin shadows of worry and dread hanging over them like the hangman's noose.

She was sure Garcia had something to do with Diego's disappearance. He dreaded the upcoming duel as much as they did. Despite his fondness for food, drink and his timid nature, he was a loyal friend and would do anything to ensure the safety of his friends.

But he wouldn't hurt his friend, would he? It was a question Esperanza couldn't answer.

* * *

Avila walked down the stairs of the tavern, feeling on top of the world. In a few hours, their troubles would be over. In a few hours, they'd be on the road, a few thousand _pesos_ richer and dusting off this sleepy little town.

Despite Pineda coming back covered with dust and claiming that the de la Vega men tossed him out, he was sure they would pay. Diego de la Vega was an only child. His father would do anything to ensure that his legacy remained intact. The man he had killed back in Spain had been an only child too…

A hush overcame the small crowd, watching him through slit eyes. He had overstayed his welcome. The whole story of how he 'accidentally' sullied the fiancée of the richest man in town was still hot on everyone's ears. Again, not that they mattered, Avila thought as he went to the bar and ordered a drink.

They weren't worthy of his skill.

* * *

Bernardo followed Don Alejandro and Esperanza into the _commandante's_ office. Garcia was sitting at the desk, his coat off. Reyes was sitting at the chair before the desk, sewing something. "_Buenos días_, Don Alejandro, _Señorita_ Montoya." Garcia said as they entered.

"Good morning, _sargento_. Have you seen Diego?" Don Alejandro asked.

"He didn't come home last night?" Reyes asked. Bernardo and Don Alejandro's eyebrows raised. Garcia glared at Don Alejandro.

Esperanza's hunch _was_ correct, Bernardo thought.

"How did you know that?" Don Alejandro asked.

"That's usually the cause of a father's worry." Garcia said, trying to smile. But Bernardo can see the guilt etched onto his face.

"But you visited us last night and asked for Diego's help." Esperanza said.

"Yes, everything was fine and then we left." Garcia said quickly. "He probably spent the night with a sick friend."

"Or maybe he got attacked by highwaymen and is lying somewhere with his head bashed in." Reyes said. Esperanza released a strangled gasp, covering her mouth. Garcia kicked Reyes.

"Oh don't let him scare you." Garcia said, trying to smile. "Don Diego is probably tied up. There was another shuffling noise as Reyes kicked Garcia. "I mean he's probably tied up in some business transaction."

Esperanza gave Bernardo a glance. She was just as suspicious as he was. Bernardo decided to hide behind the door and eavesdrop and gestured with his head to the door. She blinked once, the signal of understanding before giving a different glance to Don Alejandro. A pained one. She was nibbling on her lip and her green eyes brimmed with tears.

"Thank you, _sargento_." Don Alejandro said in a resigned voice, offering her arm to Esperanza. She took it. "If you see him, please let us know." They turned to the door. Bernardo took up his position by the door.

"Oh I most certainly will!" Garcia said, running to the door. Once he opened it, Bernardo slipped behind it. "And I'll tell _Señor_ Avila that the duel is off!"

There's a pause as Don Alejandro sighed. "You don't understand, Sergeant. This is an affair of honor."

"What are you saying, Papa?" Esperanza asked. Bernardo heard her voice beginning to break.

"If Diego doesn't show, then I'll be forced to fight for him." Don Alejandro said.

"You can't!" Esperanza cried, beginning to sob softly. "I've already lost one father, how can I lose you?!" He heard a rustling sound as Don Alejandro embraced her and imagined tears running down her face

He could also imagine Garcia's face contorting in pain, sympathy and guilt.

The _mozo_ was glad he was hiding behind the door so nobody could see the grin forming on his face.

Esperanza was playing Garcia like a guitar.

* * *

Garcia's heart broke as he saw _Señorita_ Montoya crying. She clung to Don Alejandro, tears falling down her pretty face. "I'm sorry, Esperanza but I have no choice." Don Alejandro tried to soothe her.

_Señorita_ Montoya broke away from him and ran out of the office. Don Alejandro gave one last look to Garcia before leaving.

The guilt that had been tearing at Garcia had built up like so many ants at a picnic.

He could handle hurting Don Diego. But the fact that he had made _Señorita_ Montoya weep and condemned Don Alejandro to die was too much. He never thought that the elderly _hidalgo_ would step in for his son. While Don Alejandro was known for his skills as a fencer, it had been many years since he fought a duel. That and _Señor_ Avila was younger, thus far more likely to kill him.

He could imagine his late mother shaking a fat finger at him and scolding him in her loud voice.

I raised you to be a Christian gentleman and now look what you've done! I'm ashamed to call you a son!

That's it…Garcia couldn't bear it anymore. He had to get Don Diego and set this right. "Come on, Corporal! We need to get to the _hacienda's_ woodshed and free Don Diego!" Garcia said, picking up his things from the desk.

* * *

Alejandro followed Esperanza into the _plaza_.

He wasn't convinced by her tears. He remembered how she used to cry to get attention or something she wanted when she was a child. The only way he knew if she was truly upset was how quickly she recovered.

Sure enough, she was standing by the well, washing her face. Her white shawl had fallen off her head and she seemed calmer.

He stepped up to her. "Did you really think your tears would convince me to not salvage the family honor?" Alejandro asked.

"Who said they were for you?" Esperanza asked, cupping more water and splashing it on her face.

Alejandro smiled. Her resourcefulness still managed to surprise him. "It worked then, I had never seen Garcia look so upset before."

"I feel a little guilty for doing it though." Esperanza said, drying her face and hands with her white shawl before replacing it on her head. "I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt Diego."

There was a shuffling noise as Bernardo ran over to them, his hands waving at them to join him at the carriage. "Let's go see what it is." Alejandro said before hurrying over, Esperanza hot on his heels. Bernardo began signing his hands quickly. "Slow down, Bernardo, what did they say?"

Bernardo slowed down and tapped his ear to the office. "You've eavesdropped on Garcia." Alejandro said. Bernardo nodded and began swinging his hands up and down like he was chopping a load of wood. "Chopping logs?" Alejandro asked, puzzled. Bernardo drew a shape of a house and began swinging his arms again.

Esperanza's eyes went wide. "They've got him in the woodshed?" She asked. Bernardo sighed in relief, nodding. "Take Princesa." A gleam crossed his eyes, his lip curled up and he drew the **Z**. "Yes, I'm afraid there's no avoiding it." She said, fighting a smile.

Bernardo rushed to the horse. Alejandro began forming a plan of his own. "What do we do now?" Esperanza asked.

"Distract Avila and buy time for our friend to arrive." Alejandro said, offering his arm to her. Esperanza took it and together they crossed the _plaza_ to the _posada_.

* * *

It's useless. Diego thought with a groan. The knots are now too tight to be untied. He had wasted all that time for nothing.

Something shiny caught his eye. Looking over, he noticed the hatchet hanging in its notch in the wall, its shiny metal head almost sparkling. Perfect. Could he kick it down?

He lifted his bound feet and rested them beneath the wooden handle. Now! He kicked up. The hatchet slipped off and began falling. Diego rolled out of the way to avoid getting cut by the sharp head. The hatchet landed perfectly between two blocks of wood, the sharpened edge up. ¡_Excelente_! He angled his bound wrists and begins sawing his way free.

* * *

Avila watched from his table as Alejandro de la Vega and his future daughter-in-law entered the _posada_. The son was nowhere in sight. No doubt he was hiding in the hills, true to coward form. He was sure the de la Vegas were there to pay the money needed to save their honor.

He checked his watch. Sure enough it was a quarter to noon. "Right on time." Avila said, putting his watch back in his pocket. Pineda, a rock shaped bruise on his face from last night's encounter with the de la Vegas, stood up but Avila stopped him. "I'll handle the money matters, remember?" He said in a low voice and a smile. Pineda nodded and continued sipping his wine. Avila got up and walked over.

Don Alejandro was exchanging words with the innkeeper. "I'm sorry Don Alejandro, but I haven't seen Don Diego since yesterday." The three of them looked up as Avila approached. The woman stiffened, staring at him with frightened eyes. Don Alejandro's arm draped over her shoulders and he pulled her close in a protective stance. The old man's brown eyes furrowed in anger. The innkeeper was also giving an angry glance at Avila.

"Where is your son?" Avila asked.

"My son has been unavoidably detained but he will appear." Don Alejandro said.

"Good." Avila said, turning to the innkeeper. "A bottle of your best wine."

* * *

With one last sawing motion, Diego managed to cut the final strands on the rope. Yes! He wriggled his fingers to get the blood moving. As he untied the gag, he heard the sound of a fast horse stopping outside the shed. Now what? He paused.

The door opened, revealing Bernardo in the blinding late-morning sun. "Thank God!" Diego called out. Bernardo knelt at his feet and began untying the ropes around his ankles. He could see the look of relief on his friend's face. "I'm glad to see you too." Diego said. "What time is it?"

Bernardo took out his watch and they looked at it. "Ten minutes to noon…we need to hurry to the pueblo. No doubt Father is already there." Diego said, standing up. Bernardo tapped his shoulder again. Holding himself up like a lancer, he drew a large circle before bending over like he was riding a horse and pointing to the ground. "Sergeant Garcia and the lancers are on their way here?" Bernardo nodded.

He needed to keep them out of the pueblo long enough for him to fight the duel. "Distract them as best you can." Bernardo swished the letter **Z** in the air. "Yes. The Fox is justifiably needed." Diego said, finally smiling.

* * *

Esperanza felt the tension mounting in the air between Papa and Avila as they drank their wine. She prayed Papa would be able to keep a cool head. But the de la Vega temper was a fierce one…

Avila leaned closer to them. "Take the money to my room and wait for me there." He said.

Papa's thin gray eyebrows raised. "You misunderstand me, _Señor_. We did not come here to pay blackmail."

Enough. Esperanza thought. She wasn't going to let Diego die. "Wait." She said as she took off her pearl necklace, matching earrings and the pearl inlaid ring.

Oh how it hurt to do so! _Capitán_ Carlos Montoya gave the necklace and earrings to his wife on the day Esperanza was born. In her will, Victoria Montoya asked that the gifts would be given to Esperanza on her eighteenth birthday. Diego had given her the ring on her last birthday. The late Elena de la Vega had given it to Diego, telling him to give it to the woman he was going to marry.

"Will they be enough?" She asked, fighting to keep herself from crying.

"Esperanza, what are you doing?!" Papa asked, looking at her in horror.

"If it saves Diego's life, then so be it." She said, putting the items on the counter. "What good is honor to a dead man?"

* * *

Avila looked at the pearls Esperanza had put on the counter. The ivory colored orbs gave off a warm glow. They were certainly worth a fortune.

But his pride had been wounded. He thought as he looked up at them. He was expecting a fortune and one way or another, he was going to get it.

"Pocket change." Avila said, scoffing.

"They're the most valuable things I have!" Esperanza begged, her eyes bright with tears. "Please call this duel off!"

"You're practical. I like that. A real shame the man you've picked to marry has water in his veins…" Avila said.

Don Alejandro picked up his glass of wine and threw it into his face, his face a bright red. The _posada_ fell silent as Avila wiped his face.

"We have two scores to settle, _Señor_." Avila said. He'd earn two kills before the end of the day; both of the de la Vegas. The old man's cries will surely bring the coward of a son here.

"I'll settle them for the three of us." Don Alejandro said as Esperanza's face fell.

* * *

Stay calm, Alejandro told himself as he and Avila headed outside to the field of honor. It was the only way he was going to survive.

But he knew he was fighting a lost battle. The years hadn't been kind to his body. In addition to his fifty-six years, he had been shot, gored by cattle, suffered broken bones and arthritis was beginning to settle in his shoulders and knees.

He knew from the look on Avila's face that the man was out for blood. He wasn't going to stop until he got it.

Alejandro could only hold him off until Zorro's arrival.

And pray that he lives that long.

* * *

Esperanza felt disheartened and stunned as she followed the others out of the _posada_ to the patio. Dread filled her, making feel cold despite the bright sunshine.

Why couldn't Papa keep a cool head?!

Sure enough, the table was set with a pair of rapiers and a couple of dueling gloves.

Papa doffed his jacket and picked up one of the gloves. "Papa, please don't do this!" She begged, gripping his arms as he picked up the rapier. Papa looked at her with a set look, kissed her forehead and walked to the space by the well.

He was doomed. Esperanza thought as tears ran down her face. Don Nacho embraced her to comfort her but she couldn't feel it. All she could think of was of Papa risking his life for the sake of honor.

The last time she had worried about him like this was when Monastaio wounded him.

"Pineda, will you give the signal?" Avila ordered as he finished putting on his glove and picked up his rapier. Pineda stood in the middle, holding the lace handkerchief up. Papa and Avila took their positions. Pineda dropped it. "_En garde_!"

Oh Zorro, do hurry up!

* * *

He was good. Avila thought as Don Alejandro parried his first lunge. But the wolf was old. He could feel it in the blade. Thirty years ago, the man was surely a force to be reckoned with.

Time to skin this wolf and add a new pelt to his collection.

They danced around the courtyard before Avila found his first opportunity to strike. He slashed at Don Alejandro's right shoulder. Avila could feel the skin cutting and see the once white fabric turn red. Esperanza's strangled cry sounded above the gasps of the crowd. Feeling empowered, he lunged again. Don Alejandro fell against the well, dropping his rapier. Avila touched the tip of his rapier against the old man's chest. "Pay up, old man."

A slim arm wrapped itself around his. "You've drawn first blood, isn't that enough?!" Esperanza cried, trying to pull him away.

Nobody had ever talked him out of a duel.

Especially a woman.

* * *

Alejandro watched as Avila shoved Esperanza away. She lost her balance and fell onto the packed down dirt. She cried out in surprise.

That's it. He was going to stop this. He picked up his rapier and lunged again. Avila blocked it before slashing at his right arm again. Alejandro felt the sting as it cut his flesh. There was another cry from the assembled group. Avila backed him up, holding his rapier up to his chest.

Alejandro could see the anger in his eyes. He was a dead man.

* * *

Zorro climbed over the wall. Esperanza was standing off to the side, the skirt of her dark blue dress covered with dirt. He saw Father backed against the wall, Avila holding his rapier to his chest. He was prepared to deliver the killing blow.

It was going to end now.

"_Señor_ Avila!" Zorro shouted. Everyone turned to look at him. Father and Esperanza both looked at him in relief. He jumped down onto the carriage and then out of that, walking over. "You fence for money. Now let's see how you do for sport." Zorro said, taking off his cape.

Avila merely smiled. "For sport _and_ money. There's a large reward on your head. And I mean to collect it." Avila said.

"We'll see about that." Zorro said, drawing his rapier.

* * *

Esperanza wanted to cry when she saw Zorro begin dueling Avila. Now everything was going to be set right. Time to take care of Papa.

She hurried over to Papa, who was already surrounded by Don Alfredo, Don Nacho and Don José. "I need warm water, clean cloths and brandy." She said, examining Papa's wounds as _Tía_ Marcella taught her.

* * *

Avila felt sweat falling down his face as he and Zorro dueled. Not from fear. Oh no. This was from the effort.

Zorro was indeed a real challenge. A challenge he appreciated. This was the first time since arriving in California that he felt appropriately tested.

There was great control. But Avila sensed that there was a deep seated anger behind the mask.

An anger that, if not controlled, could be fanned into an out of control blaze.

* * *

Bernardo rode into the _pueblo_, pretty sure Garcia and Reyes weren't too far behind. It wouldn't take them too long to catch the runaway mules. But all that mattered was stopping Avila.

He got to the _posada_. Sure enough, Tornado was standing by the gate and he could hear the clanging of metal. Zorro had to be there. He thought as he dismounted Princesa, dropping her reins on the nearby hitching post. Hopefully he was giving Avila a lesson in manners.

Now he had to hide Tornado before any of the lancers noticed. Grabbing the horse's reins, he moved to a covered stall a few yards away. Fortunately, the _pueblo_ was empty so nobody would notice the faithful servant of Diego de la Vega leading El Zorro's horse.

* * *

Zorro backed Avila to a bench beneath the tree in the courtyard. The would-be blackmailer didn't notice the bench right behind him. Perfect. Zorro lunged, causing Avila to lose his balance and fall backwards over the stool. He dropped his rapier, it scattered away. Avila backed against the tree, scared.

It felt good to see him afraid. Time to have some fun. Zorro noticed the planter hanging from the branch. He cut it lose, sending it crashing on his head. **CRASH!** The planter shattered, sending dirt everywhere. "Shall we continue?" Zorro asked.

There was footsteps running up. Zorro turned to see Father holding Avila's rapier. He was going to show Avila the real meaning of honor. "Toss him his sword, Don Alejandro." Zorro ordered.

"This man deserves no mercy. Finish him off!" Father said, holding his arm where two slashes had been cut into his arm.

"Toss him his sword." Zorro said, not changing his mind. He'd love to run him through but that wouldn't have been honorable to cut him down like this. A smile crossed Father's face as he threw the rapier at Avila. The frightened man got to his feet. "We have two scores to settle, _Señor_." Zorro said as they began dueling again.

* * *

Garcia and Reyes managed to get to the _posada_. It had been a trying day. First, the Little One had ran up to them, signing something about two mules that had escaped from the de la Vega _hacienda_. When they finally rounded them up and got to the woodshed where they discovered that Don Diego was gone.

The sound of ringing metal caught Garcia's ears and his heart sank. "We are too late. Don Diego is now fighting them" they looked through the lattice of the gate to see…"Zorro?!"

Garcia's breath caught in his throat as he watched the two men duel. It always amazed him to watch Zorro fight. Such grace and control…but he knew he didn't want to be Avila at that moment.

* * *

Zorro's rapier lashed out and cut Avila's right shoulder. "An eye for an eye." Zorro said. Avila's sweat turned cold. "That was for _Señorita_ Montoya." Avila lunged but Zorro parried as they backed up by the well. Zorro lunged again and Avila felt the familiar cut on his arm. "And that was for Don Alejandro."

Avila wanted this all to end. Zorro wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He didn't want to die today.

Zorro lunged again and Avila fell backwards into the well. The cold water made him gasp and he clung to the sides to keep from sinking to the bottom. Everyone was laughing at him. He felt the rapier tip touching his skin. Zorro was glaring down at him, the hazel eyes burning with fire. "If I see your face around here again, I will kill you, do you understand?"

Avila, terrified, nodded.

"Very good." Zorro said, sheathing his rapier and turning to the assembled crowd. "I leave him in your hands. Make sure he and Pineda leave town quickly."

* * *

The fight was over. Now they had to do their duty as loyal soldiers to the king and arrest him. But it was a prospect Garcia never relished. As much as he'd love the reward money, he felt an appreciation for the Fox.

The gates opened. Garcia and Reyes rushed in. "Senor Zorro, you're under arrest. Come along quietly. Please?" Garcia said, feeling uncomfortable.

* * *

Bernardo saw Garcia and Reyes rush in. Good. Now they couldn't see him. Bernardo led Tornado back to the wall.

* * *

Esperanza watched as Zorro gave a bow to Garcia and Reyes. "As you wish." He said. Garcia and Reyes looked at each other in surprised joy. They walked around the well towards Zorro. But the Fox was too quick. He went around the other side, grabbing his cape and running to the carriage.

"After him!" Garcia shouted as he broke into a run, Reyes hot on his heels.

Not if she had anything to say about it. She casually stuck out her foot to trip them. Garcia tumbled over her foot. Reyes bumped into him and both men fell into the dirt.

Zorro stood on the wall, putting his cape back on. "¡_Adiós, amigos_!" He said as he climbed over the wall.

* * *

Zorro hopped on Tornado. Bernardo released the reins and the two raced away. Zorro laughed, imagining Garcia and Reyes staring after him.

Everything had been settled and now it was time for the Fox to hide until trouble arose again in California.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I changed this around slightly but there were so many plot holes in this episode such as how did Diego have time to change into his Zorro costume, ride to the _pueblo_ and start fighting before Garcia and Reyes got there (and they were the ones who presumably freed him) how come they didn't see Tornado at the side of the wall, ect.

So I want to thank all my loyal readers for following this story. I hope it was good.


End file.
